


[Fanvid] Knocking On Heaven's Door

by FearfulSymmetry



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Immortal Scully, Immortality, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulSymmetry/pseuds/FearfulSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, most people want to live forever."<br/>"Most people are idiots."</p><p>***</p><p>Scully and Doggett immortality, character study/mild shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> A little vid inspired by the theory that Scully and Doggett are immortal because someone else took their deaths. The 'Scully is immortal' theory is pretty well-established (http://x-files.wikia.com/wiki/Dana_Scully#Immortality). Doggett's possible immortality is not, but I've seen the idea around.
> 
> I suppose the video is more of a dual character study than a real shipping vid, although the end shows them reuniting many years later, after everyone else has died, and realizing that they are not alone. My super-optimistic headcanon is that they then live happily ever after. (There, I did it! Worked in Doggett/Scully without ignoring sort-of canon Mulder/Scully. :P)


End file.
